Ousted From Eden
by ValeriousD
Summary: Part three of my Mis-Rey storyline.


Ousted from Eden

Part three of the "No More Secrets" Miz/Rey storyline. After some coercing, Miz finally reveals the truth to the troubles within his relationship with his first boyfriend in the WWE… Jeff Hardy.

Pairings: - Rey/Miz; Rey/Jeff Hardy

Rating: - 18/M

Warnings: - This story is exceptionally gritty. It discusses rape and abuse. You'll be surprised just how delicately I can discuss such matters lol

Disclaimer: - Although it is my fondest wish, I do NOT own any of these people, they are the exclusive property of the WWE and of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Notes: This piece is part three of a series. Please read the stories "No More Secrets" followed by "All the Fun at The…Hotel Room" in order to get the full story.

Mike drained his glass then poured himself another one; he knew that he would probably drink the bottle before he finished telling his story. But he knew he had to tell Rey if they were ever going to actually make a go of things.

Mike sat on the edge of the bed, looking contentedly at his new lover. But his eyes, his hazel eyes showed more than that, it showed completion. It showed that no matter what, he knew Rey would never reject him, regardless of he knew he would say in the next hour.

"So, you know me and Jeff dated, just after No Way Out. We were in a match and beforehand he took my hand and told me he loved me. After the match, we stayed at his hotel room and we spent the night…" Mike stopped, unaware if it was because he was uncomfortable discussing his past antics with Rey or if it was his own repressed emotions rearing their head. Either way, he decided to move on.

"We decided to make a go of things." Mike continued after pouring himself a third glass. "And we thought we would be brilliant. And on our good days we were, we were the secret gay poster couple of the WWE. We dined at all the right places, shopped at all the right places and were pretty much perfect."

"So what went wrong?" Rey interjected, growing slightly jealous of a relationship his new partner had was futile, but he couldn't control himself.

"I was getting to that." Mike said, rather formally and openly. "Well we were put into a storyline where we would become rivals for the Inter-continental title. We both appealed about this, but the creative writing team - and more specifically Ms. Mcmahon-Helmsley – decided that our new-found "closeness" would make the storyline all the more believable."

"Anyway, we started going along with it, and we were still fine, we took separate cars to and from the hotel and got to the hotel room at separate times. But as the storyline progressed, we got worse. Well more specifically, Jeff got worse. He made me call him Jeffery; he would have to be in control of every situation. The matches in the storyline had to go his way. Then one night things went wrong."

Mike swallowed hard, he knew that he couldn't leave out the next part, but he knew that this would be the hardest thing he would have to tell anyone. He had no idea what Rey's reaction would be, but he knew Rey had to know. He loved Rey. Like he had never loved anyone, and he knew Rey loved him. But tonight he knew he was taking a big risk by telling his new-found lover just what he went through.

"One night, Tuesday, April thirteenth, I got to the hotel room late. Jeff was already there, he had been drinking heavily, and when I got there he was furious. He had just been told that the company felt it would generate more profit if I won the triple threat. He said that I was attempting to deprive him of his first shot at a major singles title. He got up and locked the door."

"He then started shouting at me, telling me that I was heartless and that I had gone out of my way to steal the light from him. He backed me on to the bed. Before I knew it I was stripped and he was inside me. I tried to fight him off but he is deceptively strong. The following day, he got up and just got dressed as if nothing had happened."

"I spent two hours in the shower and as soon as I got to the arena I explained what had happened to Vince. He was obviously outraged and suspended Jeff in a heartbeat and removed him from the title match, which I threw because I was so distracted. "

Mike wiped his eyes, feeling the stinging of the tears from them. "That night, I slept in a different hotel room. Vince himself paid out for it. I had no sleep that night. The following morning, Vince phoned me, he had called Jeff and had informed him that he was unemployed for gross misconduct."

Rey moved from beside and cradled Mike in his arms, realisation setting in about his new love and the problems that he was hiding. But he knew his lover would hide no secrets, knew all the fun at the hotel, and knew that, although he had been ousted from Eden, his lover was perfect for him. And that was all he could ever ask for.


End file.
